Intelligence
by Pumpkinsnuffles
Summary: Karen had always wondered what made that man so serious and sullen. Doctor Trent is very handsome and could make any girl melt at his feet if he would just lighten up a little. Secret Santa for Tozz!


**Intelligence**

Karen was sitting in the clinic recovering from her lastest drinking contest with Duke. For the 3rd time this week. She'd always tended to drink more around the winter holidays. She really didn't know why. Maybe it was because of all the eggnog they sold in the Supermarket she helped run with her family. Or because it was so cold and the eggnog also helped warm her up.

No, it was because she was _lonely._

Elli had gone off and married Jack the farmer, Rick had married Jill from Forget-Me-Not-Valley, Kai and Mary had ran off to travel the world, Gray and his wife Claire ran the blacksmith's shop since Saibara's death this passed spring from a heart attack he had while arguing with said boy, Popuri had just ran away one night to find her dad Rod because Rick and her had gotten in a big argument.

The only single man left was Doctor Trent.

Karen had always wondred what made that man so serious and sullen. He really is a handsome man that could make a girl melt at his feet if he'd lighten up a little. Ever since Elli had gotten married, he became very subcluded from the rest of the town, only speaking when nessasary.

Karen knew what he felt and shared the same sympathy towards him. They were two very different people; he was a man who valued his health greatly and never let a drop of alcohol touch his tounge, and Karen was a live-in-the-moment kind of girl who lived off of alcohol and never really cared about her health.

But in some ways, they were very similar.

They both had a loneliness in their soul that could only be filled by another person.

Karen and Rick went way back. They were childhood best friends and everyone thought that they were going to marry each other someday.

_Well, somethings just don't turn out the way you hoped._ Karen thought bitterly as she watched the lone doctor mix the medicine for her.

_Maybe,_ Karen thought, _ maybe I should ask Trent if he would like to join my family for Christmas._

Karen shook her head in a short and stiff movement as if she was trying to shake that thought like a piece of tape that was stuck on her finger.

"You take this once a day for a week and you should be fine." Karen was pulled out of her bitter thoughts by the doctor's smooth and deep voice.

"Oh thanks Trent." Karen smiled half-hartedly as she took the bottle of healing liquid.

Trent just grunted in response and turned back to his desk and the large pile of paperwork.

_That man just works himself too hard sometimes._ Karen thought bitterly again.

"Hey Trent, you need any help with that paperwork?" Karen caught herself asking.

"What do you know about taxes?" Trent asked in a bitter voice.

"Considering I do my parents' taxes every year I do know somethings." Karen shot a smirk at the irratated doctor as he sighed.

"Well... alright." Trent said as he pulled a chair from the waiting room to his desk.

Karen wasn't a stupid girl as most people would think at first glance. She was actually quite intelligent. She was a Straight A honor student who gradutated at the top of her high school class and was offered many scholarships to different collages.

She turned them all down because she was too busy discovering the world of alcohol and partying.

Well, those high school diplomas don't run on faith.

She had always dreamed of getting out of that little hicktown. She was a person who got bored of her surroundings real easily.

She had always wanted to go to Italy.

She was of Italian blood and she wanted to go back to her roots. Her dad had told her they might have family there but she would never know because she didn't go to collage and put that intelligence to good use.

Her mother had told her when she was a child that she could do some great things for the world if she _really_ wanted to.

Karen took her seat next to Trent and started to punch numbers into the calcuator her let her use.

It was Christmas Eve and she breifly wondered why he wasn't spening it with Elli and Jack. Elli's son Jake absolutely adored Trent. He would come into the clinic sometimes when Karen was there and show Trent a herb he grew or found. He adored Trent so much he called him 'Uncle Trent'. When that little boy comes around Trent almost seems... _happy._

"Trent, why aren't you at Elli's," Karen covered her mouth quickly when she realized what she asked, "Oh Trent I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Karen started.

"No it's okay," Trent cut the brunette off, "If you _really_ want to know, Elli said that Jack's family was coming over and she didn't have enough food to feed me also." Trent said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Oh well... I'm sorry. If you want, you can spend Christmas with me... And my family! Don't forget my family!" Karen blushed as she added the end quickly.

"Are... are you sure?" Trent asked in a quiet and surpised voice.

"Yeah... it would be... nice. It would be nice to have a Chrstmas guest to share the food with." Karen smiled slightly and this time is was sincere.

"Okay... I think it will be one of the best Chistmases I've had in a long time." Trent smiled sincerely also as he took Karen's hand and squeezed it slightly.

And that Christmas was the best Chistmas Karen ever had.

It was the first Christmas she spent with her husband.


End file.
